Return of Chaos
by Numair's Lover
Summary: Daine and Numair are settled together, and have never been happier. That is, until an old enemy comes knocking at their doorstep. DN
1. The Dream

Disclaimer- I don't own a thing…… except the plot of course

Now.. on with the show!

**The Return of Chaos**

The snow was blowing all around, and with the wind gradually picking up Daine could see less and less. The bitter cold was seeping through her body, and she couldn't feel her toes or fingers. She could just barely make out a figure of a person in the distance. Stumbling through the snow, she made her way to it, curious as always. Each step she took felt like knifes piercing her feet. Ignoring the pain, she forced herself to keep going. When she was about ten feet away from the misterious person however, she deeply regretted even taking her first step towards it. The person turned towards her and smiled,

"I'm back Veralidane," Orzone replied. "In not too long from now, we can all have a reunion."

Daine bolted our of bed, afraid that the tall human beside her was her worst enemy. It only took a fraction of a second to realize where she was and who she was with. Just one look at Numair's startled face, and the memory of her dream made Daine burst into tears.

Numair had no idea what just happened but he tried his hardest to reassure Daine. "Shhh Magelet its okay, it was just a dream and nothing more." Daine just sniffed and leaned her head against his chest. "I just don't know Numair, it was all so real!"

Numair gave her a soft kiss. " Just go back to sleep sweet, everything is going to be fine."

Meanwhile…….

"My lady, everything is ready," Orzone replied.

"Very good my pet," hissed the chaos queen. " Just get whatever business you have in the Mortal Realms through before my brothers and sisters find out, understand?"

"Of course my queen. You have my word that I won't be long."

There, done. Was it good enough to continue or is it too horrible to go on? Review please and tell me!

Sarah


	2. The Vanishing Act

Alright, sorry I took a little while to update. A lot of things that could go wrong did in the past few days and I haven't really felt like updateing. But here I am! I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, and I apologize but this one is going to be pretty short too. Oh and by the way thanks to my few reviewers!

stargirl14-okay I will! Thanks for that demanding review! Lol

Narms Briton- umm, im sorry to break it to ya but _I _am really Numair's lover… And I must say that whole hair thing, that's a little strange… I bet those messy horsetails get old huh?

I LOVE the Irish- thanks for the advice… I didn't realize that the first chapter was so short until it was already submitted… anyway they will get longer I promise!

DominionJewel- thanks!

Megster- thanks for the advice! I will take that into consideration next time.

Nota Lone- lol sorry about that cliffie….

Disclaimer-NOTHING IS MINE

**Return of Chaos **

**Chapter Two**

The mid-morning sun was pouring through the window when Daine woke from a loud knocking at the door.

"Honestly Daine! I know you're in there! How long must I knock for you to get your wildmage butt out of bed and come help me with the Rider's ponies?"

Daine hit her head on the wall as punishment for forgetting and leaped out of bed.

"Alright Onua! I'll meet you at the stables in just a little bit after I get dressed."

Daine hastily threw on a pair of dark brown breeches and pulled a clean white shirt over her head.

When she was all ready, Daine headed down to the stables. There, she met a very cranky Onua and a whole lot of work to be done.

"It's about time Daine," barked the horsemistress before Daine could say anything. "Now, I need you to look at Starlight's earmites again, and Fireball has a bit of a limp in his front leg. When you are done taking care of those two, you can come and help me finish brushing the rest of the ponies down."

Daine just nodded and kept her head down. She knew that excuses and explenations wouldn't help her situation when Onua was already in a bad mood.

More than anything, she wanted to just curl up with Numair in his warm study and and talk to him about her extremely weird and disturbing dream. But she knew that when there was work to be done, she wasn't going to go anywhere unless Onua was eaten by a flesh eating centaur. Daine decided that it was time to go to work.

Daine had just barely finished taking care of Fireball's limp when Lindhall burst into the stables.

"Lindhall! What in Mithros name are you doing here?" Daine exclaimed.

"Daine, there is something that I need to tell you. Something has happened to Numair."

snickers a cliffy… well, what do you think? Sorry, another short chappy but I promise the next one will be longer! Review Review Review!

Sarah


	3. Shock

I finally updated again and hopefully this chapter is a lot longer than the other two. It's not the longest in the world, but what can I say I have been a busy person lately. Well here you go I hope you enjoy!

Oh and thank you to my few reviewers out there! (I know there can be more though hint hint)

megster- well you are about to find out!

Nota Lone- well, I, um, don't really know whether to say nice job on the rhyming or ahh I better watch out for someone trying to kill me… hmm anyway

Narm's Briton- I'm not even going to go there about the whole Numair's Lover thing. I have a feeling we are going to have to agree to disagree because I have been numair's lover for longer than you have… but anyway like I said I'm done arguing! lol im sorry it was a short chapter this one is longer!

I LOVE the Irish- lol well I hope you don't fail science… sorry about the cliffie!

stargirl14- thanks for the encouragement!

**Return of Chaos Chapter 3**

Daine didn't even know what to think at first. But when Lindhall's words finally started to sink in, she started to fear and worry for her lover. With every ounce of patience in her body, she calmly asked Lindhall what happened.

"Actually, I'm not exactly one hundred percent sure Daine," Lindhall tentatively replied. "I had just come from teaching my Advanced Botany class and I went to see of Numair was read to go to lunch like we had planned. I checked in his classroom, and it was completely deserted."

"Well couldn't he have went to our room, or went to talk to John about something?" Daine replied, sensing a small glimmer of hope.

"That's what I thought at first Daine, but when I found this, I knew that something serious must have happened." Lindhall held up a small glass petri dish. Its contents never stayed the same shape or color, and its consistancy was indeterminable.

All Daine needed was one look at the glass dish and her stomach sank. Chaos bile. She used threw her magic on it in hopes of it maybe being something else. But as soon as her magic came in contact with the substance, she thought she would explode from the pain. She could here wails and screams from things unexplainable, and in the distance she could almost make out a faint, full-hearted laugh. She was being taunted, like a small little schoolgirl being picked on because a bully stole her favorite doll.

Daine yanked her magic away from the bile, and fell to the floor, covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Goddess bless Daine what happened?" Lindhall exclaimed with a pale blank-faced look. Daine tried to speak, but her mouth was bone dry. She dragged herself off the hay-covered ground and staggered to the nearby water basin. When she walked back refreshed, she managed to bring herself to say, "chaos bile."

Lindhall was still a little confused, but then a look of understanding dawned on his face. "But how—" Lindhall couldn't seem to find the right words to say.

"I-I-I d-don't know," Daine stammered. She wanted to run and never look back. She wanted to hunt down whoever did this, and make them wish they were dead_. Perhaps they already are dead_ a haunting voice in her head told her. As soon as she had seen the chaos bile, the first thing that had come to her mind was one person. Ozorne. But that was impossible! She saw him die with her own eyes, and felt him die with her own hands.

"Daine! Daine!" Daine shook her head and realized that Lindhall was trying to say something to her.

"I'm sorry Lindhall, I was thinking about something." Daine blocked her Ozorne thoughts out of her head. "You were saying something?"

"Umm, yes, well, what are you planning on doing next?" Lindhall asked, befuddled by Daine's weird behavior.

"Why, I am going to find Numair of course."

Numair could feel his senses coming back to him. He felt a pounding headache coming on, and there was a sharp pain in his left ankle. He opened his eyes slowly; almost afraid of what he would see beyond the comforting darkness of his eyelids.

But oddly enough, when he say his surroundings, instead of seeing a dingy room or cell like he was expecting, he saw that he was laying down in the Carthak University entrance. Never having been more confused in his life, Numair stood up, and almost fell down again. Limping, Numair cursed. _Bloody ankle, must have been sprained when I was attacked. _Numair still didn't have a clue about what had happened. One minute his is grading papers, waiting for Lindhall to come and pester him about trying to not be late for lunch, and the next minute he feels his head get hit with something hard, very hard.

Numair had just managed to walk a few steps without falling over when he heard footsteps behind him. He swung around, but at that moment his ankle gave out and he collided with the cold marble floor. Numair looked up and saw the last person he ever thought or wanted to see ever again. Ozorne.

"Well, Draper, now that you have entertained me with your gracefulness, I will like to give you a nice warm welcome to my humble home," Ozorne said, with the same majestic tone of voice that he used when he was once the Emperor.

"This will never be your home again Ozorne, " Numair spat. " I don't know what tricks you are playing on my mind, but I would like it to stop now."

Ozorne scoffed. " Well, so much for my hospitality. You see, I can shape my surroundings here to fit how I want them to, and I thought that you would enjoy something familiar and comfortable. Well Draper, I guess you are going to get to see the true form of the Chaos Realm."

Numair felt himself lifted into the air while everything started to spin around him. Colors and lights flashed in his eyes, and he hastily shut them, not wanting his headache any worse. But just as abruptly as it started, the wind and lights stopped. Numair, knowing what was coming next, braced himself for impact as he came pummeling to the ground.

Numair opened his eyes and wished that he had kept his mouth shut earlier. He was inside a cage made of some unknown substance that he had to crouch down in so he wouldn't hit his head. He looked out between the bars and saw he was on an island in the middle of an ocean of chaos bile. Every now and then, forms of creatures nonexistent in the Mortal Realm would wander by. Numair felt a surge of terror at the sight of each one of them.

With everything that happened today going through his mind, Numair closed his eyes and prayed to Gainel to wake him from this horrible nightmare.


	4. Searching

I haven't updated for a while for many reasons. The main one being a severe case of writers block (which I still don't think I have overcome) and the second reason is pure laziness. This chapter is short again, sigh I know, my chapters were supposed to get longer as I went on, but this one is an exception.

Thanks to all my reviewers! (there could be more!)

**Return of Chaos chapter 4**

Daine felt lost. She had been frantically searching for Numair for the past week, and not even a strand of his raven black hair turned up. She had sent out every animal scout she could, from the tiny field mice to the giant grizzly bears. Every day she would listen to the People reporting in, and every day she would get the same thing. Nothing.

Daine climbed into Cloud's saddle, hoping that maybe today would be the exception. Maybe today she would find some hidden clue.

It was a beautiful autumn day, with a gorgeous array of different colored leaves from coppery browns to dark crimson. There wasn't any other sound in the forest except for the soft crunch of leaves under Clouds hoofs. Despite the nippy breeze, the temperature was quite comfortable.

Daine wished that the wonderful weather would cheer her up in some form. But it didn't. She still felt depressed, and she knew she would stay that way until she found her lover. Anxious for some sort of good news, Daine closed her eyes and reached out to the People. There was still no sign of Numair.

Since she had already been prepared for the absence of news, Daine just sighed. _How can someone six and a half feet tall just, disappear? _Daine hated the fact that she had way to many questions than answers. She felt tears sting her eyes again.

_Don't worry, the storkman will turn up, he always does._

"I know Cloud, I just wish he would turn up soon."

Daine wiped the free-falling tears off her cheeks. How could things that were going so well, take such a turn for the worse?

_Daine, I think we should be heading back now, it is getting too chilly for my liking,_ Cloud commented, interrupting Daine's thoughts.

Sure enough, the wind was starting to pick up and a cold drizzle was coming through the trees.

Daine turned Cloud around and started to head back to the palace.

"Don't worry Numair," Daine whispered," I will find you."

(Numair's POV)

Miserable didn't even begin to describe how Numair felt. A week of never being able to stand and stretch his legs had made his knees permanently ache. But his knees were the least of his problems. A week of starvation rations had already taken a hard toll on his body. His already lean figure was now even leaner, and the skin on his face was sallow and gaunt.

"Ohh Draper! Did you forget about our little meeting today?"

Numair sighed. This was the very much dreaded daily routine of questioning and crude remarks from Ozorne. At the amount of time that Numair thought about it, it was impossible to forget.

Numair looked up to see Ozorne stride in with a maniacal (A/N I am not exactly sure if that's a word or not…) smile on his face.

"Nice day, don't you think Arram?"

"Humph," grunted Numair. He wasn't very impressed with Ozorne's attempt at small talk. "Just get to the point Ozorne," Numair impatiently said.

Ozorne grinned wider. "Well I assumed that you wanted to know why you were brought here." Numair snapped back to attention. This was his biggest wonder for the whole week, and it was just about to be answered.

"Well, yes, I had been wondering why you did that," Numair replied slowly, not wanting Ozorne to see how anxious he was to know.

"Alright, here it goes," said Ozorne. " I thought that if I grabbed you and left some subtle clues in your classroom, it would lead your precious wildmage right to me. She is already starting to catch on, and it wont be long until she will be mine." Ozorne's eyes glittered darkly. He then smirked and left Numair alone.

Numair could feel the blood drain from his face the whole time that Ozorne was talking. How was he going to be able to just sit here and let he worst enemy take the one person he loved? He would never forgive himself if Daine died because he was her bait. He had to get out of there, and fast. But the question was, how.

I know, I know, it sucked, and it was too short. You don't have to tell me. I hope the next time I feel like writing I do a better job. Blame all of the laziness on my softball coach; she is sucking the energy right out of me. It might be a while till I update again.

Review please!

**Sarah**


	5. NOT UPDATE!

Sorry guys, this isn't an update. This is more of a, where should I take this fic to make it more original and not like its the most tired story line on this site update lol and to be honest, I think I actually forgot I even had this story lol. So, please I really need your guy's input! I've been staring blankly at my computer for about 20 minutes, and I finally gave up and concluded that I am suffering from terrible writer's block... so HELP PLEASE!

All I need are a few more ideas, and then I will update this whenever I can find the time...

Thanks!

Sarah


End file.
